


it goes boom boom (like fireworks)

by hazelnooot



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, why do I like writing such thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnooot/pseuds/hazelnooot
Summary: five times hyungseob and woojin don't go to the fireworks festival together and one time they really go there together.





	it goes boom boom (like fireworks)

_**2012** _

"Fireworks are so pretty, right?" Hyungseob nudges Woojin's side gently, but the latter seems to lose his balance a bit.

"What do you mean? It's scary!" Woojin almost barks due to his disagreement, realizing it later than he should be, Hyungseob's pupils are shaking.

It's not that Woojin doesn't really like fireworks visually. Fireworks are pretty, but not with the loud, terrifying sounds it makes. Woojin has painful memories with such loud noises and bangs, it will make him terrified.

Hyungseob in other hand is rather disappointed, his confident shoulders drop and his left hand which holds a brochure gets weaker,"I actually want us to go there together,"

Woojin stays silent, looking at his sad friend in sympathy. He doesn't mean to make the latter down by saying fireworks are scary while Woojin knows that Hyungseob is a fireworks mania.

"Hyungseob," The younger's voice is small that Hyungseob doesn't look back at him nor knowing that he is called,"Will this also be held next year and so on?"

"Yes..why?" Hyungseob asks back, still sounds sad but there's a pit of expectation in his tone. He's looking forward to what would Woojin say.

"Then, how about next year? I'll try to like fireworks within one year—that won't be hard, right?" _Good, that's it, Park Woojin._

As if everything Woojin said is all that matters to him, his eyes grow bigger and shaking, almost dizzy from the unexpected words coming out of Woojin's lips.

"Um, then, alright! Promise me that we will go there together next year, okay?"

"I can't do promise, but I'll try." Woojin says, wrapping his words with a smile, a very heartwarming and promising. Hyungseob is so happy that he doesn't mind throwing his arms around Woojin's neck.

Woojin is freezed at the current spot. Hyungseob's hug is tight but not tight enough to strangle him. He knows that it would be hard to overcome something he doesn't like, but Woojin believes that everything can change.

 

_**2013** _

Everyone in the class have gone home except for Park Woojin who was involved in a fight with a schoolmate of him, a 9th grade senior.

It wasn't fully his fault, he told the counseling teacher that he saw someone smoking in the bathroom, which he knew the face and class. Everything happened so fast and Woojin had no idea why could they know about this, him telling everything the senior had done three days ago. And the fight was started with Woojin getting pushed against the cold wall. Woojin didn't want to lose and fight back, and when the teacher found out about this, they need to be punished.

Woojin is still red from anger, his grip on the handle of the broom is tightened. If he was given another chance to punch the brat's face, he could do it even harder than he did. No matter if he's still going to get punished, he just wants the victory going to his side.

He motionlessly moves the broom from left to right, not really helping to clean the dust away from the floor. His mind is still floating somewhere and is scattered when he hears the door creaks.

"Woojin-ah?" A familiar voice calls him from behind his back. He sighs, knowing that Hyungseob has come because they have to go home soon.

(They always go to school by bicycle, one for each, Hyungseob would come to Woojin's place first and then they will go to school together, riding their bicycle slowly so they can talk on the way, or one of them would suddenly speeds up and the other would catch up. It such sweet, innocent story to be told in the future, thinking about middle schoolers like them might ride motorcycle legally or ilegally in the future.)

Woojin stops weeping the floor, lays the broom on the wall before he slowly turns his head. He knows Hyungseob would look at him in horror, his eyes are shaking to see bruises on his swollen cheek,

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" He approaches Woojin as he carefully lands his hand on the latter's cheek, knowing it feels hurt to the slightly taller boy.

"Everything, it was fast, and I don't want to talk about it now," Woojin replies, not expecting his reply would sounds so cold. But Hyungseob can only nod with an obvious grimace displayed on his face,

"I..I was about to ask you for this," The older gives something to Woojin, a brochure, it says '2013 Seoul Fireworks Festival'.

"And I know your parents wont allow you to come, even though I'm going to take my parents there too, and you're in pain." He continues, removing his hand from Woojin's cheek. Actually, there's another reason behind it, maybe Woojin forgets it, and it's not a good time telling about what they've talked about in the past.

Woojin's cheek feels warm when Hyungseob's skin makes a contact with him, and it feels cold when it's not on him anymore,"Sorry, Hyungseob."

"It's alright!" The boy says as cheerful as he could,"The most important for now is you getting well soon," He says as he smiles, his eyes are smiling too. But then there's something itching to be asked,"Oh, right. Are you still scared of fireworks, Woojin?"

Woojin's eyebrows are furrowed. Hyungseob is not sure is it because his unrelatable question or he's trying to figure out something,"Not really. I think I'm not really scared of it anymore."

"O-oh, good!" Hyungseob points out his two thumbs to Woojin, smiling brightly,"Then, shall we go home, Woojin-ah?" He says again, anticipating the reply Woojin would give. And his smile goes wider when Woojin replies; "Sure, let's go home,"

 

  
_**2014** _

"So studying for final exam is harder than I've ever thought,"

Hyungseob starts, chuckling to himself as he takes the chips from its yellow bag. His eyes catch a glimpse of a serious Woojin in front of him, he looks like he's paying a lot of attention to the book he has been reading, while the fact is he's reading the book absentmindedly, repeating what he reads over and over again because he can't find the point of it.

Hyungseob grins, playfully pokes Woojin's feet with his and makes the latter drops his book on the table,"Yes?"

A restrained laugh comes out of Hyungseob's lips, his body is shaking and face is getting redder,"Sorry, I must have bothered you, right?"

The tan skinned boy shakes his head violently, trying to pull Hyungseob out of his wrong conclusion,"No! I can't even get the point of the thing I've read." He says, pointing the equation-of-geometry things. Hyungseob can only laugh.

"Well, me as well. I can't really do math. I think I need a tutor,"

"But, didn't you get an A- for your math? That's pretty good, though," Woojin says, landing his eyes on Hyungseob's, which was meeting his but then move away, somewhere else,

"A-ah, do you think so, Woojin-ah?" Hyungseob's tone goes lower, the tip of his ears are red, and a subtle smile is getting visible on his face. Woojin can't not seeing the obvious change on Hyungseob's expression, from all giddy to embarrassed.

But Woojin doesn't want to make it longer and gives a nod and smile as the reply,"Yeah, I don't even have an A- in my school report card."

"Oh, right." Woojin continues and pauses,"I know we can't do this, but do you want to go to the fireworks festival?" He shoots everything with one fine sentence that he has to suck in the oxygen sharply afterwards.

(As Hyungseob knew, Woojin was scared of fireworks and an anti-fireworks. But, it's strange yet amusing that he proposes to do it first.)

The expression on Hyungseob's face is unreadable, it even gets him even more nervous when Hyungseob's eyebrows are knitted. _Just spill the tea, Hyungseob. Say yes if you want and no if you don't._

"It's on next month, right?" He asks, replied with a quick nod by Woojin. He can hear Hyungseob humming, a long ass hum and Woojin already gets a hint of rejection from the latter. If he's a puppy, his ears would be flatten on the side of his head.

"Sure! I want to go there with you,"

"Oh..really? Great!"

And one month flies so fast, now is October, the festival is coming in two days, and when Woojin calls Hyungseob, the reply he gets makes his heart clenched,

_"Ah, Woojin? I'm sorry, Woojin-ah. Hyungseob is not feeling well. He told me that he feels sorry for you, so let's ask him later for next year's fireworks festival, okay?"_

 

_**2015** _

It's 2015, Woojin and Hyungseob attend the different schools, but that can't loose the friendship they've built from their elementary school days. They're no longer riding bicycle to school. They take the same subway although their destinations aren't same.

Hyungseob's class usually finished earlier than Woojin, but today is different. Hyungseob isn't there when Woojin has arrived at the subway station, sitting on the bench while he waits for Hyungseob. He also sends the latter numerous of calls and messages, but Hyungseob won't reply.

The subway will be there in three minutes, they should've be ready. When Woojin is about to call Hyungseob, in case he would get a reply this time, the long-awaited boy appears to his sight, breath hitched and sweats are beading on his revealed forehead,

"I'm sorry, Woojin-ah," is the first thing Hyungseob says to him, he bends down while putting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. And Woojin can't just watching him, he stands up and approaches the tired boy, patting his back gently,"It's alright. Let's go, the subway has arrived,"

They're lucky because they still have some spaces available to be seated on, although it can't fit their butts, at least they don't have to stand up for an hour of their trip to their houses.

Beside him, Woojin has his earphone plugged into his earbud while scrolling through his twitter timeline, monitoring the things happened in the past days and what's up next.

Woojin notices something interesting and his eyes are sparkling. This is the thing he and Hyungseob should've done since then. He hopes this years wouldn't be like the last two years.

"Hyungseob,"

"Woojin-ah,"

The two have something to utter. Woojin is nervous. Would Hyungseob also ask the same thing like him?

"You first, Hyungseob," Woojin gives in, giving Hyungseob the chance to talk first. If his feeling is accurate, Hyungseob must be asking him the same thing.

"Umm, don't be surprised, okay?" He says, almost like a whisper. Seeing how Hyungseob utters it makes him curious, what's the thing could make him surprised?

"Yeah, what is it?"

Hyungseob takes a deep breath as he inches closer to Woojin, too close to even being close to each other. Woojin is expectant, _yes, please don't make me looking like a fool by waiting for your upcoming words._

"I..." He says, just one syllable can drive Woojin crazy,"...am dating the student's council president!"

What in the world could rip his heart into pieces, more painful than to know Hyungseob's getting someone inside his heart. Other than him, a best friend of him, a coward who keeps his feelings for Hyungseob burried deep inside, not even letting anyone know about his true feelings to Hyungseob, his best friend.

(He also thinks that confessing his feelings to Hyungseob could ruin their friendship. It's even more risky. He couldn't make Hyungseob his and there's also a possibility that they will get further away from each other. So, Woojin thinks having this as his own secret is the best way for now.)

Woojin doesn't know should he get mad or cry. Crying can't do because he could embarrass himself, but getting mad could also draw attention from the people inside the cramped subway.

"Oh- oh! Really? I'm happy for you!"

_Liar. How could you lie to your bestfriend and to yourself?_

"I...I- it's good! Knowing that you have someone, can protect you, he's even the student's council president, right? Haha, that's cool!"

_He's cool and you're nothing but trash, even trash is way cooler than you._

Hyungseob shows his smile. In such close proximity, it hurts to see Hyungseob's smile, because the reason behind his smile is all but him,

"Thank you, Woojin-ah. And you know what? He asked me out to the fireworks festival!—oh, right. By the way, didn't you want to say something earlier?"

Woojin can only show him a bitter smile, then he shakes his head weakly,"No..don't mind it. I can't remember it,"

 

**_2016_ **

Woojin's expectation about Hyungseob not getting along with his (ex)boyfriend, is proved when Hyungseob comes to him—no, not crying, but his expression looks so painful.

"So, yeah, we broke up, he said we couldn't be together because he's going to go to America- I said we could have a long distance relationship instead, but he refused. Maybe..just maybe, he didn't want me to get hurt without having to see his face for years. I'm okay, actually. But...yeah. I have nothing to do now,"

Hearing Hyungseob's explanation makes him want to feel happy or feel sympathized. He can only give some friendly pats on Hyungseob's back, hoping the amount of affection will be enough for him.

"It's alright. I'm sure this won't be the end of your love life. God has his own plan, who knows you're destined someone is a lot better than him. Don't let yourself down!" Woojin cheers as he puts his fists up and (cutely) shakes them, making Hyungseob laugh,

"Thank you, Woojin. You're the only one I can rely on," The fair skinned boy beams. Now, seeing Hyungseob's smile in such close proximity makes the fireworks popping inside his heart.

  


Oh, yeah, fireworks.

  


The posters of 2016 Seoul Fireworks Festival have been sticked everywhere, at their schools, subway station, trees, even near your own house. October is a great month, but maybe not for the past three years. Woojin wants to make his October this year better.

"By the way," Hyungseob calls, drawing attention from Woojin who's drinking his caramel macchiato. The older waits for the younger to stop drinking before he continues,"You know, October is coming, so the fireworks festival is also coming...right?"

What's all this, telepathy? Woojin just thought about it, now Hyungseob spills it.

The snaggletoothed boy nods, trying to contain his expression as calm as he could,"Yeah, and then?"

Hyungseob's lips are dry so he runs his tongue quickly over his lips due to the nervousness. He knows he loved Kang Daniel, but he's not as flustered as the time he's with Woojin.

After picking up the courages that was scattered on the ground, Hyungseob inhales some fresh oxygen before his tongue flexes to release the words that's restrained inside his mouth,"Let's go there together, Woojin-ah,"

  


Bingo.

  


Woojin blinks a few times, acting like he's surprised and confused (but actually he messes with his acting), and shots Hyungseob his wide smile, making his signature snaggletooth visible,"Sounds great. I hope we'll really go there to see the beautiful fireworks together."

The day they've been waiting for is in front of their eyes. The two have been sticking all day long, busily buying things they need for tonight's event—Woojin will make sandwiches, Hyungseob will make cocktail and bring his mp3 player, so they could enjoy the beautiful fireworks while listening to some good musics.

Han River has always been crowded, and Woojin and Hyungseob are both excited, they even get there thirty minutes earlier. There are also a lot of excited people, already sitting on their own spots even before Woojin and Hyungseob arrived, could be forty five minutes earlier, or maybe an hour earlier.

"Let's sit here, the spot is pretty good," Hyungseob pulls Woojin's arm gently before the excited boy number one can walk further and drown himself in Han River.

(Woojin is like a pet, following Hyungseob well and obeys everything Hyungseob said. Hyungseob finds him cute, and he wonders if Woojin could be any cuter.)

The two boys are seated on their own napkins—yes, napkins—as they listen to some good musics. The skies are clear and that would make the fireworks look even prettier.

It's ten minutes left. It's already crowded there and the ground is filled by excited humans, just like Hyungseob and Woojin.

When they talk about some random things, Woojin's phone rings, there's an incoming call and Hyungseob lets Woojin to answer the call. If it's a call then it must be something urgent, right?

And when Hyungseob thinks a call means something urgent, he doesn't mean something _this_ urgent.

"Wh-what?" Woojin's voice sounds weak among the noises around him. Hyungseob doesn't know what makes Woojin is weak and makes his body shakes, he really hangs his head low, so low that Hyungseob can see nothing but his long bangs.

The older lingers his arm around Woojin's shoulders, staring at his face in worry,"What happened, Woojin-ah?"

"My...my father..passed away-" And the dam is not sufficient to keep his tears from leaking. Hyungseob has never been holding someone this tight. Woojin is crying and it's not natural. It's something new that Hyungseob doesn't want to see amymore in the future. And his father passes awah when fireworks are about to be sent to the sky. He's afraid that Woojin would hate fireworks again like he used to.

 

_**2017** _

One year feels like one week. Time surely flies fast and Woojin thinks it's only one week since his father passed away. Thinking of the past even makes his knees go weak.

Just like when Woojin's father was going to be sent to the heaven, Hyungseob is there with him. He never leaves Woojin, always keeping Woojin from everything bad, asking Woojin if he has some problems, and such.

"You've been so kind to me, Hyungseob," Woojin says after they walk out of the cemetery, taking a light walk to somewhere uncertain. They can just rely on their own feet.

"It's nothing, that's what bestfriends are for, right?" Hyungseob speaks up and he feels his heart clenched unexpectedly. The word 'bestfriends' shouldn't affect him that much. That's what they are, right?

As they walk, both stopped at the same time, looking at each other with meaningful smiles on their faces, everything is in sync.

"Do you see what I see?" Hyungseob mumbles as he lowers his head, his smile can never leave his face although he's trying hard to hide it. He knows that he looks obvious, Woojin should've known that too.

A slight nod is everything Woojin can give as the reply. Just like Hyungseob, his smile slowly creeps out, forming a fine curve and his teeth are slightly showed,"Yes, I do,"

"So..?"

Hyungseob glances at him, now he's whatever with the wide smile on his face. And Woojin is also whatever at his silly grin which almost rips his face in half,

"If you want to go together, I won't mind,"

Of course, who would reject doing something they have been dreaming of, going to the fireworks festival after failed to grant it for the past years.

  


Woojin can see the excitement flaming out from Hyungseob's soul. They go to Han River with nothing in hand except for each other's. Their fingers are perfectly matched with each other just like pieces of puzzle. The last moment before the fireworks are sent to the sky is so exciting to them, especially Woojin who has never been into this event after living on earth for nineteen years.

"The skies are clear, right?" Hyungseob says and Woojin can barely hear it because the crowds are so hyped to the fireworks.

"The skies are clear! Right?" Hyungseob raises his voice and practically shouts right next to Woojin's ear, lucky enough he doesn't break Woojin's eardrum. The said boy nods, tightens his grip on Hyungseob's warm hand.

Ten minutes later, the fireworks are visible to the thousands pairs of eyes, including Hyungseob's and Woojin's. They really are speechless. They thought fireworks are just fireworks, but fireworks are also an artwork.

Hyungseob expects Woojin to block his ears from all the sounds occurred there. He doesn't, but that means for a good thing, something Woojin develops on. He's not scared of fireworks anymore. And the only reason behind it is actually Hyungseob himself, nothing else's needed.

Rather than watching the rare sight of fireworks, Hyungseob just want to admire another artwork occurs in front of his eyes. As his eyes scans that piece of art, fireworks are also set inside his heart.

It's painful yet itchy to just letting go of this close-up frame of Park Woojin. Hyungseob is whatever now, closing his eyelids and blindly kissing anywhere the skin of Woojin he can reach. He doesn't want to open his eyes just yet. He doesn't want to see him embarrassed although he knows what he has done is embarrassing. It makes the fireworks inside him blows rougher, but it's exciting at once.

Maybe Woojin has gone somewhere because he can feel Woojin's hand on him no more, but it changes into a kiss on his lips and delicate fingers under his chin.

Wow. Everything surely happens so fast.

Hyungseob's eyes are flashed open, are greeted by Woojin's laugh as he re-attaches his hands with Hyungseob's.

"It's rude to not giving back what the other has given to me. So if you give me something, I'll return it into something greater."

The slightly older boy hides his smile on Woojin's sleeve. It's so wide that Woojin can obviously feel Hyungseob's smile imprinted on his skin. Woojin thinks it's no longer necessary to tell the other about his longing feelings. Hyungseob must be know it, thus he's an idiot, Woojin is sure Hyungseob gets it.

And even after the festival is over, the fireworks inside Hyungseob and Woojin's heart can never be stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> this story has been sitting on my draft for like almost five weeks, and the fireworks festival thingy is actually inspired by one of the episodes of Reunited Worlds! ;-; I'm so emo to even think about that episode. 
> 
> anyways, let me know your thought through the comment. it's also still unbeta-ed so sorry if there are some grammatical errors, I'll try to fix it soon!


End file.
